Acónito
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [Drabble] Y desde aquélla noche, Clear espera, sin estar esperando en realidad.


**Acónito.**

* * *

><p>Cierta mañana cuando Clear se da cuenta que está solo, decide salir a caminar por las calles de Midorijima.<p>

No es algo que haga de manera recurrente pero a veces debe hacerlo por que ir saltando de azotea en azotea y dormir entre cuatro paredes ya no le llena. Tampoco le llena ir a hablar con Koujaku con la recurrencia que lo hace, pero no quiere molestar a Tae-sama cuando ésta llega de trabajar. Ocasionalmente, luego de darle un merecido masaje, la anciana pelirrosa le dice a Clear que puede quedarse en casa a dormir, y le envía al cuarto que utilizaba Aoba.

Pero Clear no se siente cómodo utilizando una cama que no es la suya o ver los cajones de Aoba ahora vacíos. Desde que el peliazul se había ido con Noiz a Alemania por unos meses que le parecían años, Midorijima parecía haber perdido el color y la vivacidad ¿O era sólo él?

Por eso al pasar por las concurridas calles y los embotellamientos del tráfico matutino, se da cuenta de que andar por las aceras grises entre la gente infectada de cotidianeidad no es lo suyo. Decidido dio la vuelta por donde llegó hasta que al final de las calles y al parecer de la ciudad misma, entró a una zona natural.

A Clear le gustaban las flores tanto como le gustaban las medusas aunque no tuviera muchas oportunidades en el pasado de tener quizá su propio jardín, o un lugar donde pudiera estar diariamente y observar las flores coloridas, de todos los tamaños y formas que había imaginado más de una vez.

—¿Mink-san?

Hubo un silencio por segundos que pareció cortar el aire entre ambos, cuando el hombre mayor giró la vista turquesa y observó al albino, Clear encontró en el rostro del mayor de ambos experiencia y tenacidad, curtido por los años y quizá las vivencias fúnebres. Clear no ignoró al allmate rosado del mayor, pero sí ignoró su nombre mientras se acercaba al castaño y sonreía de manera amable.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando después de miles de palabras, Clear logró que Mink hablara, dijera un par de palabras que llegaron hasta el fondo de su mente y entre el olor campirano y la brisa mínima de la tarde de primavera, Clear se permite sonreír de forma abierta, sólo había una persona a la que le había sonreído así una vez, y esa persona ya no estaba con él.

—Antes… Había muchas flores.

Era un poco complicado comprender las palabras del mayor, quizá era porque dentro de lo establecido, no era una persona que hablara demasiado, pero las dudas de Clear iban más allá de las relaciones entre las personas, era por el simple y egoísta _yo_ de Mink.

—Me gustan esas, hm.

Y la mano de Clear se alzó al frente donde se extendían hileras de flores violáceas con pétalos largos, justo bajo las faldas de uno de los cerros de la región. —Mink-san huele a esas flores.

Han pasado un par de años desde esa tarde donde todo parecía haber comenzado; Aoba jamás volvió y finalmente pareció que Tae-sama aceptó la oferta de Koujaku de ser visitada todos los días por él para ayudarle con lo que Aoba hacía anteriormente. Muchas noches habían pasado desde la noche en la que Mink había profanado su cuerpo con senda amabilidad sobre una cama de flores violáceas con pétalos alargados.

El éxtasis sumió ambos cuerpos y desde esa noche se volvieron uno solo.

Han pasado un par de años desde que Mink no vuelve a casa, pero Clear va cada mañana a las faldas del cerro por unas cuantas flores para poner en el jarrón que está en la mesita a un lado de su cama. Y allí se queda, una, dos, tres, quizá más de cinco horas observando por la ventana y luego a las flores, esperando el momento para utilizarlas, quizá de manera enfermiza.

O quizá el momento para abrir la puerta del frente y recibir a Mink con los brazos abiertos. Y entonces Clear espera, sentado con té para dos, sin estar esperando en realidad…

_¿Sabes cuál es el significado de éstas flores, Clear?_

_¿Cuál es, Mink-san?_

_Buscas mi muerte._

* * *

><p>ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO DE DMMd Y ME SIENTO EMOCIONADA ;_; Gracias(?).<p> 


End file.
